


Not So Secret Santa

by DistantStar, StormChaser1117



Series: Clexmas18 [10]
Category: The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: 12DaysofClexa, Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Clexmas18, Confessions, Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lawyer Lexa, Secret Santa, day3, lawyer clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:59:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormChaser1117/pseuds/StormChaser1117
Summary: Secret Santa in the office and Clarke gets a present every day of December up until Christmas as does Lexa. Will they figure out they have each other before the reveal?





	Not So Secret Santa

**Author's Note:**

> Here's our work for #12DaysofClexa for Day 3: Secret Santa #Clexmas18

* * *

Lexa’s office was on the top floor and the view was always incredible. But it had snowed in the night before and so this morning, it especially was. The City of Polis lay blanketed in snow. Sky scrapers draped in ice scratched at the gray morning sky. Lexa stood, staring out at it, coffee cup in hand. She took a drink and swallowed, thoroughly enjoying the hot coffee.

Snow had never been her thing, but she had to admit, it was beautiful. Ontari was late, but she was expecting her to arrive any moment with the newest file for her case against Mt. Weather. It was high profile and she was the prosecuting attorney. It was wearing her down though she’d never admit it to any living soul on the planet. Lexa took a deep breath and let it out, she took a deep drink of her coffee. She didn’t have time for parties like the one her employees were planning. There was a knock on her door finally and she whirled around just before it burst open.

“You’re late,” she snapped. But then her eyes settled on the person coming through it and her forehead wrinkled in confusion, “Anya? What are you doing here?”

“Yes, sis, it’s me,” Anya rolled her eyes at her as she strode past Lexa into the room. In her hand was her briefcase and also a handful of shopping bags. Anya settled into one of her large chairs, “don’t be so excited or anything.”

“Sorry,” Lexa mumbled, and took a deep breath. She moved to her desk and set her coffee down, “I didn’t know you were in town. I was expecting my secretary who is,” she checked her watch, “eleven minutes-”

The door burst open again and this time both their eyes flashed to it. Lexa’s face fell flat as Ontari rushed in with the stack of sealed envelopes she’d requested, “I’m sorry I’m late. The traffic is terrible this time of year.”

“Again,” Lexa corrected, “you’re late again. You live across the street, Miss Snow,” she reminded, a chill in her voice that pretty much made Ontari freeze on the spot. Settled in the chair quite comfortably and also annoyingly, Anya just crossed one leg over the other, grabbed up her coffee and raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. Lexa caught the look and so did Ontari and Lexa decided she’d kill her sister later. Ontario seemed to use the few seconds to get it together,

“Have you ever tried to cross a street, this time of year?” she raised an eyebrow at Lexa saucily and Lexa felt herself almost growl in return. Especially when Ontari went on, “oh that’s right, you’d never have to walk anywhere.”

Lexa wasn’t going to fall for the bait, not in front of Anya and most definitely not in front of Ontari. She stepped in, “you may go for now.”

“Yes, Ms Woods,” Ontari smirked and turned. Lexa leaned back against her desk and waited on purpose until Ontari almost got to the door before speaking again, “and Miss Snow?”

“Ms Woods?” Ontari turned around and stared at her.

“Next time you’re late, don’t bother coming in,” Lexa stared right back. In the doorway, she was pleasantly surprised to see her secretary's eyes widen a little bit in understanding.

“What?” Ontari demanded.

“You heard me,” Lexa straightened herself up, “now leave,” Lexa nodded at the door again. Ontari’s hand shook a little as she grabbed at the handle and as she pulled the door open Lexa couldn’t help but add, “oh and Merry Christmas.”

Ontari cast a glare back over her shoulder and left. The door barely closed behind her before Anya burst into laughter, “About time you put the bitch in place,” Anya slow claps as the door closed behind Ontari.

Lexa let her posture drop a little, “yes, maybe. But you have no idea what I have to deal with, with that one. Besides, you think I’m a bitch, so might as well act like it once in awhile. My partner though needs a lesson on being more stern. Maybe you can teach her.” Lexa smiled softly, at the thought of the blonde.

Anya leaned back in her chair with a smirk, “you mean Clarke?” she teased.

Lexa’s heart skipped a beat, it seemed to be automatic at any mention of Clarke these days. She hadn’t needed the merger, and neither had Clarke. But it had been a smart business move on both of their parts to join forces and bring Arkadia into the fold. They were already seeing so many benefits. Including for Lexa getting to see her at work almost every day. She cleared her throat and tried to keep her face impassive, “yes, Clarke.” she nodded quickly, “that’s her, she’s-”

Anya burst into a fit of laughing again almost falling out of her chair, “oh my God, Lex, have you even asked her out yet?”

Lexa sighed in exasperation and slunk around her desk and flopped into her chair, “what do you mean, have I asked her out?” she growled at Anya.

“I mean, really, have you? It's all over your face. You’re bright red,” Anya fought to stop laughing and leaned in, “you like her.”

“I do not, Anya, not like that. She’s my business partner,” Lexa rolled her eyes, but whipped her eyes to the windows to each side of the door. The blinds were cracked just enough and she thought she might have saw the blonde outside them. But it wasn't. It was Harper, Clarke’s secretary. Lexa slumped only a fraction and Anya caught it and snorted, but Lexa ignored her. She wasn’t sure what it was about Clarke that had her captivated from the first time they met. Maybe it was because she didn’t back down and challenged her daily. It was something she admired about her along with so many other things.

“Ask her out,” her sister insisted, “I mean, you got this Christmas Party thing coming up, right? Good way to be a partner?” she raised her eyebrows at Lexa.

“That’s exactly it, An,” Lexa flopped back in her chair in frustration, “we’re partners.” If only she’d met the blonde before the merger…

“Bet your ass, you are. Or will be.” Anya teased.

Lexa shoved herself to sit up in her desk and changed the subject, “you never said why you were here? Aren’t you supposed to be undercover somewhere?”

“It's Christmas, Lexa,” Anya answered back, “I have come to visit you. Like we do every year?”

“But you’re early.” Lexa reminded.

Anya snorted, “nope. Right on time. You running a bit behind Lex? Or is it just you know, busy staring at a certain blonde across the hall,” Anya motioned to the closed door of Clarke’s office, which could also be seen through the glass. Lexa shot a look that way automatically too and right as she did, the door to Clarke’s office opened and the blonde in question walked out. Their eyes met and Lexa’s breath caught when Clarke waved at her and smiled. Lexa smiled back before watching Clarke head toward the elevator.

“Lexa?”

The elevator arrived and Clarke got in and the door closed behind her.

“Lex!”

“Wha- what?” Lexa whipped her gaze back to her sister who sat back, folded her arms and smirked at her.

“See.”

Lexa’s glasses had slipped down her nose and she pushed them up. She knew what Anya was implying, but still asked, “what, see what?”

“I saw you staring at her.”

“I was not staring.” Lexa protested.

“Oh my God, you were!”

“I was not.”

“Lex, if it helps any, she was staring back just as much.” Anya shrugged at her.

Lexa grinned and her heart skipped a beat as she straightened up and glanced toward her office door, “she was?”

Anya smirked, “told you.”

“Fucker.” Lexa rolled her eyes closed in frustration. She could handle anything thrown at her in court, she wasn’t called ‘The Commander’ for nothing, but yet, Anya could still rattle her, just like when they were kids.

“Is that any way to speak to your elders?”

“By four years, An,” Lexa grumbled. What had gotten into her sister today? She rubbed her face and reached for her coffee to find half of it gone, and cold when she tried to drink what was left. Lexa forced herself to swallow and set the cup down, “why are you here anyway?”

Anya’s face scrunched up, “I thought we covered that.”

“No,” Lexa said. She looked up as Clarke appeared in the area outside her office again, Lexa smiled at her and Clarke smiled back, waved before she vanished behind her office door, anything she’d been talking about was forgotten again. Then she heard Anya clear her throat and looked back at her. Her sister was sitting there with that stupid grin on her face that said she’d caught the exchange, again, and still wasn’t convinced. But to be honest with herself and only with herself Lexa wasn’t convinced, either, but she wasn’t about admit that to Anya, “I meant why are you in my office?”

“Oh, my girlfriend brought me.”

“Your.. your what?” Lexa blinked. Last she knew, Anya was single. What was more, Anya was happy being single and had sworn off relationships.

“Yeah, she works down the street. Anyway,” Anya blinked, and reached over the side of the chair into one of the bags she brought up, “the bigger question is, what is this?” she whipped out a small box wrapped in green foil and tied with springy red ribbons.

“A gift?” Lexa raised an eyebrow, not sure what Anya was getting at.

“Thank you, smartass,” Anya rolled her eyes, “I found it outside your door when I came in. It’s address to you, kid.”

“Don’t call me that,” Lexa growled and took the gift from Anya and put it on the side of her desk to open later. They had chosen their secret santas last week, but Lexa hadn’t expected a gift so soon. It was only the first of December. If anything, Lexa assumed she’d receive her gift at the company party.

Apparently she was wrong.

Lexa was curious to open it, but didn’t want to in front of Anya.

“Aren’t you going to open it?” Anya smiled brightly and Lexa looked at her sister and noted how happy she was which was weird and different. Normally her sister was broody and angry, but now she was over the top happy.

“Is your new girlfriend the reason you’re so…” Lexa waved a hand at her, hoping to take the attention away from the gift. Besides, she was very curious to know who had finally claimed her sister, “How long you two been together?”

“Maybe and a month, but we’re not talking about me,” Anya leveled her with a look, “Now open it.”

“You’re not the boss of me,” Lexa grumbled, hating her sister just a little bit.

“Alexandria Marie Woods,” Anya scowled, “Open the damn present.”

“I hate you,” Lexa shook her head, but grabbed the present and untied the bow carefully. She slowly took the tape off piece by piece before it was ripped out of her hands.

“For fuck’s sake,” Anya tore off the paper and shoved the box back at her, “Here.”

“That was rude,” Lexa snapped, “I was taking my time.”

“You were doing it to annoy me,” Anya fired back.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lexa held the gift tightly in both hands.

“For a lawyer, you suck at lying,” Anya nodded to the box, “What is it?”

Lexa lifted the lid of the box and gasped at what was nestled inside, “Wow,” She pulled it out knowing Anya would snatch it again if she didn’t. “It’s a necklace with some sort of gear as the pendant. It’s beautiful.”

“Looks expensive,” Anya commented and reached for the necklace, but Lexa held it away.

“I have a meeting I need to get to,” Lexa noticed the time and cursed, “We’ll have to catch up later.”

“Fine,” Anya stood, “Any ideas on who your secret santa is?”

“Nope,” Lexa had no clue and there were so many people that currently worked in the office, she wouldn’t even know where to start.

“Who’s yours?”

“Not telling,” Lexa waved her away, “I really gotta go.”

“I know, I know,” Anya flipped her off and headed towards the door, “See you later, kid.”

Before Lexa could protest Anya was gone and Lexa was going to be late. She laid the necklace back in the box and put in her locked drawer for safe keeping.

She headed out the door at a sprint and didn’t even have a chance to see if her person got their gift or not.

-=-

Clarke yawned as she sat back in her leather chair and looked at the present that was left on her desk wrapped in red snowflake wrapping paper. It was her eleventh gift from her secret Santa. She had been receiving one every day and Clarke was no closer to guessing who it was. The gifts ranged from earrings, a fancy pen, a new briefcase, a sketchbook and charcoal pencils and more. Every gift was for her personally and not a gift that could work for anyone.

Whoever her secret Santa was, they had gone above and beyond and Clarke was touched by each and every gift.

She looked around the office that had been hers for the last two months, it was bigger than her last one and was more open than she was used to. Clarke loved it though, especially the view of one particular brunette. Of course, Lexa currently wasn’t in her office. If she remembered correctly, she had the big case against Mt Weather today.

Her intention had been to sit in on it, but she’d gotten swamped with her own cases and hadn't found the time. She hoped to sometime this week, but wasn’t getting her hopes up. Clarke looked at the file in front of her that needed to be reviewed before court this afternoon and the present that was beckoning her to open it.

Clarke chose the present.

She figured she was as prepared as she could be for the case. It was a pretty straightforward case of domestic abuse. It was an open and shut case that Clarke was sure she’d win.

Just as she started to unwrap the gift, her door swung open and Raven burst in with her girlfriend on her heels.

“Ever heard of knocking?” Clarke tried to hide the present, but Raven was quicker than she thought even with the brace on her leg.

“Nope,” Raven grinned, “What did you get?”

“To be fair, I did tell her to knock, but as you can see, Raven doesn’t listen,” Anya looked at her fondly and Clarke ignored the flare of envy as she kept the gift out of Raven’s greedy fingers.

“She never does, it’s been that way since we were kids,” Clarke laughed and shook her head at her best friend. They’d been friends since first grade and Raven announced they were going to be friends and they have been ever since.

“No ganging up on me, An,” Raven blew a kiss at Anya, “Besides you do it to your sister.”

“She’s my sister, it’s my job to make her life a living hell sometimes,” Anya rolled her eyes and looked at Clarke, “Don’t you agree?”

“I’m an only child so can’t say, but if that’s true, Raven is the sister I never wanted,” Clarke grinned at Raven who stuck her tongue out at her.

“Yadi, yadi, yadi,” Raven singsonged, “What’s the gift today?”

Clarke had moved the gift into her lap hoping Raven would forget “What gift?” Raven, of course, wasn’t buying it.

“The one in your lap, Griff,” Raven crossed her arms, “Don’t play dumb.”

“I’m not,” Clarke protested, but knew she was, “Shouldn’t you be working?”

“I’m off today,” Raven shrugged, “Stop trying to change the subject.”

“It’s a valid question.”

“So is mine,” Raven fired back.

“Just give in, Clarke, you know she won’t stop. She’s like a dog with a bone,” Anya reached over and held her hand. Clarke watched the exchange and was happy to see Raven so happy. She’d truly found her match.

“I know,” Clarke grumbled and put the gift back on her desk, “I haven’t finished unwrapping it.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“For you to leave,” Clarke teased and finished removing the wrapping paper carefully.

“Oh my god, you’re almost as bad as my sister,” Anya complained.

Clarke took it as a compliment and as if Lexa knew she was mentioned, she appeared in front of her office and Clarke locked eyes with her. It was a daily occurrence for them that Clarke lived for each and every day. Some days they didn’t even talk, but there was always at least one smile directed at her.

For Clarke, that was enough.

Her crush was ridiculous, but Clarke couldn’t help it. Ever since she met the striking, green eyed beauty, she hadn’t been able to get her off her mind. Lexa was considered cold and ruthless, but Clarke had gotten glimpses of the woman beneath ‘The Commander’ and that was who she wanted to know better. It was maddening, but in the best sense of the word. She turned back to the gift in her hand when Lexa disappeared into her office, but not without a smile and wave in her direction.

Clarke wasn’t aware of the dopey expression on her face until Raven made it known to her, “You are ridiculous.”

“What? How?” Clarke questioned even though she knew exactly what Raven was getting at.

“You think she’s bad, you should see-,” Anya mumbled under her breath, but Clarke didn’t catch it all. Raven laughed loudly and Clarke was annoyed because she missed it.

“You have the hots for her, just ask her out already,” Raven put her feet up on her desk as she made herself comfortable in the chair.

As much as Clarke hated when Raven did that, she knew that it helped relieve some of the pain her leg so she let it go.

“I do not,” Clarke got defensive, “Do you want to see what I got or no?” If nothing else then for the change of subject.

“Of course I do, that’s the whole reason I’m here,” Raven smirked when Clarke looked up at her, “What? Did you think I came just to see you?”

“Don’t hold back, Rae, tell me how you really feel,” Clarke finished unwrapping and set the paper to the side. It was a holographic picture. She stared at for a moment, it looked the galaxy, but instead of stars, it was sand. The way the picture moved, it looked like shooting stars with the way the sand fell.

It was incredible and Clarke was left speechless as she continued to stare at it.

“Wow,” Raven breathed as she came around the desk and peered over her shoulder, “Your secret Santa really is going all out. I think they may have a crush on you.”

Clarke thought on it and the only person that had made their interest known was Finn and he was the last person she wanted anything to do with. This seemed to sentimental for him and too thoughtful.

“I’m not sure, maybe,” Clarke hoped it wasn’t Finn because if it was, She wasn’t sure she’d be able to keep the gifts if they came from him. It would give him the impression he had a chance and that was the last thing she wanted to imply.

At least to him.

Anya mumbled something, but Clarke was too distracted to notice, but she noticed from the corner of her eye that Raven’s head snapped up and a smile spread across her face.

“Too true,” Raven grinned and Clarke was completely lost. Before she could ask, her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

“Griffin,” Clarke listened as her secretary informed her that her eleven am meeting was there. She had completely forgotten about, “Yes, give me a moment and send her in,” She clicked off and looked to Raven, “Get out.”

“Is that anyway to talk to your best friend?” Raven faked a sigh, but Clarke ignored her and turned to Anya.

“Please make her leave, I have a meeting,” Clarke asked and Anya nodded.

“C’mon babe, we can go bug, Lexa,’ Anya stood up and smiled, “Nice seeing you, Clarke.”

“You too,” Clarke genuinely liked Anya, and could see the similarities and differences between her and Lexa.

“Ruin my fun as usual,” Raven placed a smacking kiss to her cheek and hurried out of the room, “Remember shopping later when you get off.”

“I know,” Clarke shook her head and smoothed down her blazer before pressing her intercom, “Please send her in,” She moved the gift to the side of her desk where she could still see it as the door to her office opened again.

She pushed all thoughts of secret santa and the gifts from her mind as she focused on the meeting.

There would be time later to admire and get her own gift ready as well.

-=-

Clarke stood in the break room watching her bowl of soup rotate in the microwave. Tinsel and lights were strung around the room, and a tree put up in one corner that was sparsely decorated. Christmas music played on the t.v, all of it reminding her that Christmas was only five days away. And so was the company party.

And she hadn’t even asked Lexa yet, and what was worse, someone else probably already had.

Clarke leaned on the counter and ran her hand through her hair. She took a deep breath because even if someone had asked her, didn’t mean she couldn’t. Clarke wasn’t one to give up without a fight if it came to that. She knew Lexa was going out of town for the weekend to Tondc to wrap up the Mt. Weather case. She wouldn’t be back until Christmas Eve. And she had to ask before then.

Which meant today. She had to, today.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around hoping it was Lexa, but it wasn’t. Ontari Snow walked in like she owned the place. Clarke couldn’t stand her, and had no idea why she hadn’t been fired yet. It made her that much more curious about Lexa as Ontari was Lexa’s secretary.

“What?” Ontari snapped and brushed by her to get the fridge, purposely bumping into her even though she was nowhere near the fridge.

“Nothing,” Clarke turned back to the microwave, much more interested in watching the rotation of her bowl than having a conversation with Ontari. She heard the fridge open and not long after, it slammed closed. Clarke couldn’t help but turn at the noise only to find Ontari glaring at her.

“You took my lunch,” Ontari snapped getting up in her face, “Why the fuck would you do that?”

“I didn’t touch your lunch,” Clarke did her best to reign in her temper, “Back off, now!”

“I know you took it,” Ontari pointed a finger at the microwave, “That’s mine.”

Clarke angled her body in front of the microwave, “No it’s not,” Ontari didn’t listen and pushed her out the way. She pulled the door open and went to grab her soup, but Clarke reached at the same time and the soup ended up spilling all over the floor and catching her hand in the process. She hissed in pain as she stared at the remnants of her lunch across the floor.

“What the fuck, you just wasted my lunch,” Ontari snapped and dug a finger into her chest.

“For the last time, I didn’t fucking touch it,” Clarke fired back, fed up and irritated because she was starving.

“What’s going on in here?”

Clarke cursed under her breath as she turned to look at Finn who was leaned back against the wall eating.

Ontari shot a glare in his direction before she looked at the floor, “That’s not mine.”

“I tried to tell you that,” Clarke bit her lip hard to prevent herself from punching Ontari in the face.

Clarke grabbed some paper towels and went to start cleaning up the mess, but she heard Ontari approach Finn.

“You ate my lunch!” Ontari growled and Clarke shook her head because more than likely Finn was the culprit.

She sees Finn hand her the bowl, “It was delicious, thanks,” He smiled and Clarke sighed as Ontari stormed from the break room. Clarke ignored Finn and continued to clean. It wasn’t until a hand on her shoulder that had her lookup, “What do you want?”

“Just wanted to talk,” Finn smiled his boyish smile, his brown hair fell into his eyes and he has the audacity to move closer to her. She stood up and faced him.

“I don’t care,” She turned away again, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her into him.

Clarke immediately moved away, but out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lexa standing there under the door frozen.

Before she could say anything, Lexa turned and left.

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned and went to chase after her, but Finn once again grabbed her arm.

“That can be arranged,” He smirked and leaned in. Clarke shoved him back. He took a step towards her again, only for him to slip on the still wet floor and fall on his ass.

Clarke smiled, “Don’t ever touch me again or I’ll slap a lawsuit on your ass faster than you can blink. Didn’t they teach you not to mess with lawyers,” She went to walk away, but turned back, “By the way, you might want to change your pants. It looks like you pissed yourself,” Clarke laughed as color flooded his cheeks before she left to find Lexa.

She scrambled after Lexa and decided to take the stairs instead of the elevator in hopes she would be able to catch her. Clarke clambered down, her heels clacking against the concrete, but she didn’t slow down until she saw Lexa sitting on the steps two floors down.

“Lexa,” Clarke breathed out and slowed her steps until she was in front of her. Lexa refused to look at her and for a second, Clarke swore she saw hurt in her eyes before her mask shuttered down.

Lexa didn’t acknowledge her and Clarke wanted to explain, but wasn’t sure where to start.

“It wasn’t what it looked like,” Clarke finally said after the silence became to much and the tension between them grew.

“It’s your business and it doesn’t concern me,” Lexa said coldly, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have things to do.”

“Finn and I aren’t anything, I don’t want him, I…” Clarke was cut off when Lexa interrupted her.

“I do not care, Clarke. Just keep your personal matters away from the office. It won’t bode well otherwise,” Lexa folded her arms behind her back and stared at her completely devoid of emotion.

She tried to look into her eyes, but Lexa avoided it by looking everywhere else, but her.

“Your demeanor says otherwise, Lex,” Clarke tried to joke, but it fell flat when Lexa’s expression remained cold.

“Be that as it may, we are business partners, that is all,” Lexa said firmly, but Clarke didn’t believe it all. She understood Lexa doning ‘The Commander’ mask with everyone else to remain distant and a good leader. She respected that, but to be on the receiving end after she’d been getting to know Lexa was like a slap to the face.

“Lexa, please,” Clarke reached to touch her, but Lexa stepped back. She did her best to not to let her temper get the better of her, “Please.”

“I have to go,” Lexa pushed past her without a glance back, leaving Clarke staring after her, completely dejected.

Clarke knew if she didn’t find a way to fix it, she would lose Lexa before she even had a chance to have her.

-=-

Christmas day came and Lexa found herself at the office to do review some case files she had before the end of the year. She knew she had a few hours until she was supposed to meet up with Anya, not to mention the party that night.

Lexa yawned as she made herself comfortable behind her desk and flipped on her lamp. She hadn’t slept well the night before and she was paying for it now. In fact, the last few nights, Lexa had slept poorly ever since she walked in on Clarke and Finn.

She had heard what Clarke had said in the stairwell and Lexa wanted to believe her, but it was hard to trust what Clarke said over what she saw. Her head was warring with her heart and Lexa didn’t know what to do.

For the first time since Lexa could remember, she couldn’t make a decision and she hated it.

Lexa heard a knock at her door, but ignored it. She wasn’t in the mood to socialize and had her door locked and blinds drawn. She couldn’t help but be curious considering it was normally only her who came in on holidays usually.

The knock sounded again and Lexa cursed under her breath, “What?”

No answer came. Lexa shoved her chair back and ran a hand through her hair. She stomped over to her door, unlocked it and threw it open.

Nobody was there, “Seriously,” Lexa muttered under her breath and went to close the door. The glitter of the gold wrapping paper with a white bow caught her eye. She peeked her head out and didn’t see anyone. Lexa bent down and picked it up with a small smile. Every present she’d gotten this month never failed to make her smile.

Despite her current mood, this one didn’t fail to either.

With one last glance, Lexa retreated back into her office with the gift tucked under her arm. She sat down on the couch instead of her desk. Lexa wanted to take the time with this present being it was the last one.

Lexa thought back over all the different presents, and had no idea what her secret Santa could possibly do now that they hadn’t already done.

Just like all the other gifts, Lexa didn’t rip of the paper, took off the tape piece by piece until the box was revealed. She laughed out loud at the dancing Santa on the front, but quickly covered her mouth as she took off the lid.

It was a sterling silver necklace, but it had a round pendant that framed shattered glass. Lexa raised an eyebrow until she say a lamented card beneath it. She pulled it out and read ‘ _Glass ceiling, an unofficially acknowledged barrier to advancement in a profession, especially affecting woman and members of minorities_ ’.

Lexa loved necklaces and was happy to add this one to her collection along with the first one she got from her secret Santa. She noticed a note in the bottom of the box and pulled it out. This was a first and Lexa found herself infinitely curious.

The note was simple, ‘ _Will you go out with me?_ ’

She stared at the note in confusion, “How can I answer the question if I don’t know who you are?” Lexa said to herself and was so caught up that she hadn’t heard the door open. Nor did Lexa see someone standing there watching her.

“You can give me your answer,” Lexa’s head whipped up to see Clarke standing in her doorway with her own gift in her hand.

“Clarke?” Lexa looked down at the gift in her hand and back up, “You’re my secret Santa?”

“Yes, I am,” Clarke nodded, “May I come in?”

Lexa nodded, “Yes,” She watched as Clarke move to sit next her, “What are the odds?”

Clarke cocked an eyebrow at her, “What do you mean?”

“Well you’re my secret Santa,” Lexa tilted her head towards the gift in Clarke’s hand, “and I’m yours.”

“No way,” Clarke grinned, “I feel so stupid not seeing it before.”

“I know the feeling,” Lexa mumbled, “Did you like your gifts?”

“I loved each and every one, Lex,” Clarke replied softly and Lexa felt her heart skip a beat. She still was having a hard time wrapping her head around the fact that they were each other’s secret santa’s. As if Clarke was on the same wavelength, “Is it just a coincidence we got one another?”

“I was just wondering the same thing,” Lexa admitted, “I don’t see how it wouldn’t be.” She thought back she drew Clarke’s name from the santa hat.

She called it fate, but now she wasn’t so sure.

“Makes sense,” Clarke put a hand on her arm and Lexa felt her heart skip a beat, “Did you like your gifts?”

“Very much so,” Lexa smiled and covered Clarke’s hand with hers, “Thank you for each and every one.”

“You’re very welcome,” Clarke smiled and turned her hand palm up to link their fingers, “Thank you too by the way.”

“You’re welcome, I’m happy you liked them,” Lexa squeezed her hand and just the feel of Clarke’s hand in hers felt completely right.

“Ditto,” Clarke moved closer so their thighs touched, “You never answered my question?”

“What question,” Lexa asked as she completely lost herself in Clarke’s eyes.

“You know what question,” Clarke moved even closer to where their lips were almost touching.

“I don’t,” Lexa’s eyes dropped down to Clarke’s lips and back up.

“Will you go out with me?”

Lexa answered by pressing her lips against Clarke’s and kissing her with all the pent up passion and longing over the last two months. One or both of them moaned and it spurred Lexa on to kiss Clarke deeper, her hands gripped Clarke’s hair as she fused their mouths together.

She only broke the kiss when air became a necessity.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Clarke murmured against her lips.

“Yes,” Lexa kissed her again, biting Clarke’s lip and tugging it into her mouth before letting go with a smirk at the dazed look in Clarke’s eyes, “Merry Christmas, Clarke.”

“Merry Christmas, Lexa,” Clarke smiled, “best present ever was you saying yes.”

“Mine was you asking me,” Lexa kissed her again because she could.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
